The present invention relates to a gas operated firearm. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gas operated firearm, in which the gases released following the discharge of a bullet are employed to actuate an energy storage device within the weapon, and with the capability for release of such energy to reload the weapon at such time as desired by the operator.
Previous devices for use in delayed reloading of a firearm by the use of the energy released during discharge of a bullet therefrom includes such devices as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,010,899; 2,981,158; and 4,015,512. U.S. Pat. No. 1,010,899 discloses an automatic firearm in which the gases released upon firing are employed to compress a pair of springs. The springs are allowed to remain in a locked position until a thumb piece is depressed, after which the firearm automatically ejects the empty shell and loads a fresh cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,158 discloses a power system for firearms whereby the firearm operating mechanism is energized by gas pressure from an exploded cartridge indirectly so as to eliminate the impact of such gas pressure against the operating mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,512 discloses a firearm wherein energy from the high pressure gases supplied by a detonating cartridge is stored, and thereafter this energy is employed to operate the breech bolt when the gas pressure in the barrel has dropped to a comparatively low level.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved gas operated firearm, in which the gases released through the barrel following the discharge of a bullet therefrom are employed to actuate a piston to a forward position within a cylinder located adjacent the barrel of the firearm. The piston head compresses a spring located in the forward end of the cylinder as the piston head moves forwardly, and a forward extension of the piston, in the form of a piston connecting rod located exterior to the cylinder, engages a latch mechanism in the forestock portion of the firearm. The spring is thus maintained in a compressed condition until the latch mechanism is released, at which time the spring causes the piston connecting rod to move rearwardly, engaging a slide connecting rod which in turn engages the slide to open the bolt and eject the empty shell. Upon ejection of the shell, the return spring of the firearm moves the slide forward in a conventional manner, and in so doing returns the slide connecting rod to its original position, the slide connecting rod telescoping on the piston connecting rod, bringing a new round into the barrel ready to be fired.